sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Navy SEAL
The United States Navy's "Sea, Air, and Land" Teams, commonly abbreviated as the Navy SEALs, are the U.S. Navy's primary special operations force and a component of the Naval Special Warfare Command. Among the SEALs' main functions are conducting small-unit maritime military operations that originate from, and return to, a river, ocean, swamp, delta, or coastline. The SEALs are trained to operate in all environments (sea, air, and land) for which they are named. All SEALs are male members of the United States Navy. The CIA's highly secretive Special Activities Division (SAD) and more specifically its elite Special Operations Group (SOG) recruits operators from the SEAL Teams, with joint operations go back to the MACV-SOG during the Vietnam War. This cooperation still exists today, as evidenced by military operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Origins The modern day U.S. Navy SEALs can trace their roots to World War Two, when they were known as Naval Construction Battalions or more commonly known as the “SEABEES”. The United States Navy recognized the need for the covert reconnaissance of landing beaches and coastal defenses. As a result, the Amphibious Scout and Raider School was established in 1942 at Fort Pierce, Florida. The Scouts and Raiders were formed in September of that year, just nine months after the attack on Pearl Harbor, from the Observer Group, a joint U.S. Army-Marine-Navy unit. Selection and Training Before getting accepted into Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL training, a prospective candidate must pass a certain number of both mental and physical requirements. These tests include: * Pre-enlistment medical screening * ASVAB * AFQT * C-SORT * Physical Screening Test (PST) by passing the SEAL PST the candidate will get a SEAL contract which will include: - 500 yard swim in 12:30 - 50 push-ups in 2 minutes - 50 sit-ups in 2 minutes, - 10 consecutive pull-ups in 2 minutes, - 1.5 mile run in 10:30. * Candidates receiving a passing score may then be admitted into training to become Navy SEALs. SEAL training is extremely rigorous. The attrition rate can fluctuate, but an average at about 80 percent of candidates fail by the first phase after Hell Week. * The average candidate spends over a year in a series of formal training courses before being awarded the Special Warfare Operator Naval Rating and the Navy Enlisted Classification (NEC) 5326 Combatant Swimmer (SEAL) or in the case of commissioned naval officers, they are awarded the designation of Naval Special Warfare (SEAL) Officer. Navy SEAL training pipeline: *8-week Naval Recruit Training *8-week Naval Special Warfare Prep School *24-week Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL (BUD/S) Training *3-week Parachute Jump School *26-week SEAL Qualification Training (SQT) Upon graduation from SQT, trainees receive the coveted Navy SEAL Trident, designating them as Navy SEALs. They are subsequently assigned to a SEAL Team or SEAL Delivery Vehicle (SDV) Team and begin 18-months of pre-deployment training before they are considered deployable. This training consists of: * 6-month Professional Development - Individual Specialty Training (ProDev) *6-month Unit Level Training (ULT) *6-month Squadron Integration Training (SIT) Those enlisted SEALs with a medical rating will first attend the Special Operation Combat Medic Course for 6 months in Fort Bragg, North Carolina before joining a team in order to become a SEAL medic. Those pursuing Officer positions first attend the Junior Officer Training Course to learn about operations planning and how to perform team briefings. In total, it can take over 2.5 years to completely train a Navy SEAL for his first deployment and according to the U.S Navy Budget can cost around $1.5 million to train each candidate. Teams Alpha Team Scott.jpg |Scott Carter (Former) Derek.jpg|Derek Bravo Team.png|Franklin Bravo Team Eric Blackburn.jpg|Eric Blackburn Jason Hayes.jpg|Jason Hayes Ray Perry.jpg|Ray Perry Scott.jpg |Scott Carter Sonny Quinn.jpg|Sonny Quinn Brock.jpg|Brock Reynolds Trent.jpg|Trent Sawyer Clay Spenser.jpg|Clay Spenser VicL.PNG|Vic Lopez Kairos.jpg|Summer Kairos (Temp) Jack Diaz.png|Jack Diaz (Deceased) Nate Massey.jpg|Nate Massey (Deceased) Charlie Team Beau Fuller.jpg|Beau Fuller ' Echo Team' Bravo Team.png|Steve Porter (Former) SEAL Team 3 Clay Spenser.jpg|Clay Spenser (Former) Brian Armstrong.jpg|Brian Armstrong (Deceased) SEAL Team 4 Sonny Quinn.jpg|Sonny Quinn (Former) Danny Cooper.png|Danny Cooper (Former) Unknowns Adam Siever.jpg|Adam Siever Navy SEAL (Deceased) Big Chief.jpg|Big Chief Navy SEAL Ash Spenser.jpg|Ash Spenser (Retiered) Swann.PNG|Brett Swann (Deceased) Navy SEAL Sayings Heard in the Show The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Every day you need to work harder than the last. Be Someone Special Posted at BUD/S: if you become a Navy SEAL, you’ll need to work everyday to be someone special. HOOYAH! Depending on tone used: 1. I’m so damn motivated 2. Yes! 3 F#@K You! Pain is weakness leaving the body, Pain is your best friend, Pain is that constant ticking clock in your head and the best thing about pain, it lets you know your not dead yet Training to be a Navy SEAL is painful. But as you get stronger you don’t feel as much pain. DROP! You did something wrong and now have to do pushups. (Min. of 20 before asking permission to recover) Say Goodnight to The Sun Lined up on the beach, Hellweek students get to Say Goodnight To The Sun and hello to the drop in temperature each night. The More You Sweat In Training, The Less You Bleed In Combat You need to train harder and longer than your enemies to survive. References Category:Navy SEAL Category:Military Category:Organization